


Because I'm Lying

by Goddess_of_the_Multiverses



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Awkward First Times, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Multiverses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to turn into anything. No, it started out as a dare. A not so innocent dare that awoke hidden feelings. Silena knew it, too, "Love comes in all shapes and forms and is not disgusting." Oh, Connor wished that could be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I'm Lying

_**Because I'm Lying** _

_**Hook, Line, and Sinker** _

 

It wasn't supposed to turn into anything. No, it started out as a dare. They'd been tricked into playing with the Aphrodite cabin, but took it with their heads held high. It wasn't supposed to be that difficult. The brothers had already agreed they wouldn't chicken out, no matter how weird the dare was, they had a reputation to up hold, after all.

Silena's dare was what changed everything for them.

“I dare you to kiss your brother,” the blonde had said. Her little sister Lacy giggled beside her. “And I mean on the lips Travis, don't screw around with me. And, it must be for thirty plus seconds.”

Travis had smirked. “Sure, yeah, whatever.” His insides twisted as he thought about what he would have to do. This was his little brother. Still, a dare was a dare, he couldn't not do it. “Come're Connor.”

Connor Stoll, with his face bright red, crawled across the cabin floor to his older brother. Travis pulled Connor into his lap and kissed the boy. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, it really wasn't.

The Aphrodite girls squealed as the brother's pulled apart, breathless. The eldest Stoll grinned, looking up at Silena. “All done. Drew, truth or dare?”

Connor stared up at his brother for a moment, before moving out his lap. He touched his lips. That kiss...it amazed him. How could a simple kiss mean so much? He looked up at his brother. Did Travis know that was his first kiss? His first kiss was with his brother, how strange.

Travis looked over at Connor, still grinning. That was when the youngest thief knew it was an act. Travis was torn inside, confused. That kiss had affected both brothers in the strangest way, and Silena knew it.

“It's love,” the blonde tried to explain. Travis looked disgusted by the notion. Connor just looked more confused. “Oh, stop looking like that Travis! Is it so horrible to be in love with your brother?” Silena placed her hands on her lips, giving the two a stern look. “You may not understand, or even see, it yet, but I do. You two boys love each other. You were always met to be together, you just don't know it yet.”

_That makes sense._ The youngest thought. Love. It made so much sense now. He was in love with his older brother. He looked up at Silena, small smile on his face. She grinned.

Travis broke him.

“Nah,” Travis waved it off, thinking it would go away. “You're just trying to get that 'Rite of Passage' thing Drew and Lacy were talking about.” He rolled his eyes, patting his brother on the back. “Come on Connor, let's go, leave Silena to her sick fantasies.” When his brother didn't move, the eldest trickster looked over. “Connor?”

“It's alright,” Silena said. She reached out, taking Connor's hand in hers. “Love comes in all shapes and forms and is not disgusting.”

Connor stared into those warm brown eyes. They welcomed him to be different. They welcomed him to love who he wanted. Then, he looked into his own brother's blue eyes. Travis looked baffled at what was going on. It scared Connor, scared him that he could lose his brother with just one choice.

So, he grinned. Connor pulled his hand from Silena's. “You really are crazy,” he snickered. “Let's go Travis, leave Silena to her stupid incest fantasies.”

Travis grinned, walking away with his brother.

Silena didn't look hurt at their words. No, she looked worried. “Love can not be hidden,” she whispered after them. “You'll see it one day.”

 

**_Because I'm Lying_  
**

 

“She was right.”

“...”

Connor looked up at his brother. “I wish I could tell her.” His eyes were filled with water. Why was he being ignored. “You know she was right Travis. Why won't you just admit it?”

Travis felt his heart breaking as he watched his brother cry over Silena's death. They were out in the woods, alone. Of course, Travis was sad over the blonde's death, along all their friends' deaths, but he wasn't about to admit to the obvious. “Because we can be normal.” The eldest brother kept his face hardened. “I'm going to try and get Katie to go out with me. You should go after a girl too, maybe Kayla from the Apollo cabin?”

“Travis,” Connor's voice cracked. “Please, don't do this.”

“I have to.” Travis walked away, only to be stopped a minute later.

Connor wrapped his arms around Travis's chest from behind. “Don't walk away,” he begged. He pressed his face against Travis's back, wetting it with his fallen tears. “If you leave then you'll just be denying it and it will take so much longer. We'll both be miserable Travis!”

“Connor...” Travis looked down at the forest floor.

He didn't give his brother the chance to talk. “Remember what Silena said?” He sobbed. “'Love comes in all shapes and forms.' It's not disgusting Travis! Why can't you just admit that you love me? I admitted that I love you a long time ago!”

Connor was breathing heavy now. Travis was frozen. That was the first time his brother had yelled at him. It was the first time Travis had felt heart broken.

“Because, you're lying.” He pulled himself from his brother's arms and walked away.

Connor fell to his knees and watched as Travis disappeared into the trees. Pain filled his chest as those words replayed over and over again in his mind.

“ _Because you're lying.”_

The pain spread through his heart until it consumed him.

“ _Because you're lying.”_

His body began to numb when the sun set, the cold taking over.

“ _Because you're lying.”_

Travis had been gone for hours. Connor's body felt numb from cold and his heart pumped pain through it with every beat.

“ _Because you're lying.”_

“I HATE YOU!” Connor screamed the words. “I hate you so much for making me feel this way! Why did you think you can avoid the inevitable! I hate you Travis! I fucking hate you!”

“ _Because you're lying.”_

He fell on his side and cried. The words that would have helped him, that should have been a final end to this endless, loveless relationship, didn't help. “Because I'm lying,” Connor repeated. “Travis was right. I could never hate him.” 

**_Because I'm Lying_**  

Connor became silent. He didn't speak unless required and didn't play pranks. He put little effort into training and didn't joke with his siblings. He completely avoided his brother, feeling a pain too thick.

Everyone worried for the youngest Stoll, even if they refused to admit it. It was such a swift change that it was impossible to ignore. Percy was one of the few people that tried to help him, along with the new oracle Rachel. They talked to Connor, even if they were ignored.

“It feels like we're interacting with a comma patient,” Rachel said sadly when she was alone with Percy. “We talk and joke and tell him stories, yet Connor won't answer.”

Eventually, Connor stopped talking all together. He sat out of training and ignored everyone. He stopped pretending, even for Percy and Rachel, who he felt thankful for. When they walked up to the trickster, he just walked away. Connor thought it was better that way. Why give them hope that he could be fix when it was not true?

Silently, he watched Travis, as painful as it was. He watch him hopelessly flirt with Katie, who obviously didn't like him. Connor wished he could tell his obvious brother that Katie didn't like him, but knew his heart would break if he tried. He felt, that maybe, it would be better if he would just disappeared. Yes, the world would be better that way.

“Travis, just stop.”

The eldest brother's eyes widened. He was in the middle of a sentence when Katie interrupted him. “What?” He asked Demeter's daughter.

“Stop flirting with me,” Katie explained. Travis's face reddened. “Yes, it's that obvious. I don't like you like that, I like someone else.” She paused, letting the information sink in. “Now that we've got that done with, stop being a total asshole.” Now, Hermes’s son was shocked. Katie didn't curse. “Why don't you go help your brother for once? Can't you see it? He's breaking Travis. Connor is in a downward spiral and it doesn't help that his brother, his best friend, is ignoring it.”

The prankster's shoulder's slumped. “I can't.”

“Why?”

He looked into her green eyes. “Because he needs a normal life. He needs it more than me,” Travis tried to explain.

Katie shook her head, putting her arms over he chest. “What he needs is his brother,” with that, she walked away. Travis just needed to see it. That was all he needed.

**_Because I'm Lying_**

_If I die, Travis would be happy_ . It made sense to Connor. If he died, no one would worry about him anymore. Rachel and Percy wouldn't have to worry about if he'd ever get “fixed”. Chiron wouldn't have to care that he didn't train anymore. But, most importantly, Travis wouldn't have to see his face anymore. _I'm a liar. Why would he want to see the face of a liar?_

So, Connor decided he would die. He wasn't sure yet, though, drowning seemed like a good idea. That way Travis wouldn't have to clean up his bloody mess. Though, Percy would never let him drown. No, Poseidon's son felt he had responsibility over the ex-thief's well-being and would never let him drown. Another idea was hanging. That was easy also. No clean up besides moving his body. Yes, that seemed easy.

But it was fast. All he had to do was break his neck when hanging and that was the end of his suffering. A liar like him deserved to suffer.

That brought Connor back to the dagger in his hand. If he bleed out, he would feel all the pain. A liar deserved to feel all that pain. So that would be best. It only would cause a horrible clean up, unless he did it in the woods. Yeah, that would work. Monsters could get to his body and no one would even have to find him. That was a good death.

“Connor.” He froze. Hand laid over the dagger in his hand. “Don't.”

Tears squeezed out the corners of his eyes. “Why shouldn't I?” The youngest brother sobbed. “I'm a liar, I deserve to die. No one should be forced to see my face anymore.”

“Give me the dagger.”

“NO!” He yelled at the too calm voice. “I'm going to do this! I'm going to make sure no one has to deal with my lies anymore!”

“Please Connor.” The head squeezed his own. “Now give me the dagger.”

Tears fell on the two hands. Connor loosened his grip on the handle, dropping it into the other hand. He then pulled away, burring his face in his pillow.

Travis was quick to toss the dagger across the cabin, not caring where it landed. He then turned to his brother, who was sobbing deeply now. He laid beside his brother, encircling him in an embrace. “Connor,” he whispered, running his fingers through his brother's curly hair. “Why would you even think of dying Connor?”

“Because I'm lying,” was his quick answer.

Travis froze, the words all too familiar. For the second time, his heart broke. His younger brother were echoing his own words. Worse, Connor was echoing the words he'd used to discourage him, to scare him away. It killed the older demigod to know his brother wanting to die was all his fault.

“No, you aren't lying,” Travis promised. “You are the one telling the truth. You accepted your emotions and lived with them for so long. I'm the one lying.”

“You...are lying?”

Travis nodded. “Yes, I lied. I love you. I lied about not.” The younger one still seemed confused. “I love you Connor. Silena was right, she was always right. Now, please, don't die on me.” He kissed his brother. “I love you,” he whispered again, turning them over to where he was laying on top of his brother. “I've loved you for a long time, I just refused to admit it.” He kissed Connor again, pulling at their shirts. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

The sudden change of mind stunned Connor into silence. Travis...loved him? Travis was the one who lied? Connor wasn't a liar? Travis wanted to show him how much he loved him? It was all so confusing, yet it felt right. “I love you brother,” he whispered, unsure if it was okay. “I want you to make love to me.”

Travis smiled and nodded. He leaned down to kiss his brother, stripping them of their clothes as he did. He felt Connor's arms wrap around his neck. The youngest son of Hermes opened his mouth, willing Travis to deepen their kiss. So, he did. He explored his brother's mouth with eagerness, happy that he wasn't being rejected. That Connor hadn't changed his mind and pushed him away.

Connor gasped when he felt Travis's bare erection pressed against his own. He leaned forward and kissed Travis again, gently this time. “I love you.”

“I love you too Con.” Travis smiled nervously. “I've never done this before.”

Connor chuckled. “Good, cause neither have I.”

Travis tried to smile, but as he looked down at their erections he was stunned. He'd taken sex ED, sure, but they didn't exactly teach you how two guys had sex. All he could do now was guess. “What do I do?” He asked himself, trying to figure it out.

For the first time in a month, Connor laughed. He really laughed. “Travis,” he said breathless. “You're so cute when you're clueless. Have I ever told you that before?”

The older teen smile at his brother, a rose color dusted across his face. “No, you've never told me that Connor.” He glanced around nervous. “Really, though, do you know what to do?”

The younger brother shrugged. “I have an idea.” Travis looked at him hopefully. Sighing, Connor lifted up his legs. “Uh.” He choose to rest them on his brother's shoulders, it seemed like a good idea. “There's a hole down there. That's where it goes.”

Travis nodded, seeing it. He felt weird, taking sex advice from his little brother. Still, it was all they had now, seeing as the oldest had no idea what to do. In fact, he wondered how Connor knew it, then again, it might be a better idea not to ask now. Which, lead them back to where they were, Travis trying to figure out how he was going to fit into that tiny hole.

“Ahh! Travis,” Connor whined, “What are you doing?”

The demigod looked up from his concentration. “I'm doing what you said. You said to stick it in the hole.” He scrunched his eyebrows together. What was wrong? Why was his brother hurt?

“You have to stretch me first,” Connor rolled his eyes, as if should be obvious. Travis waited, not sure. “Give me your hand.” He did and Connor stuck three fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva. “Now stick one at a time in my hole and stretch me.”

“Uh, okay.” Travis said, bewildered. He tried what Connor asked, sticking one finger into his hole.

His brother moaned. “Move it...in and out.”

So, Travis did. After a minute, he stuck another finger into his brother, watching as he withered beneath him. Finally, he stuck the third finger in, a little surprised how much this satisfied both of them. Watching Connor wiggle around and hearing those noises from him made Travis painfully hard. It was his turn now. He pulled out his fingers.

“Travis? What are you—ah!” Connor let out a cry as he felt his brother entering him. “Tra—Travis.” He bite down on his bottom lip, trying to deal with the pain.

“Connor?” Travis looked down at his little brother worried. “Are you hurt? Should I take it out?”

“No!” The younger thief tried to calm his voice after the outburst. “Just...Just move. I'll be fine.”

Travis nodded. “Alright.” He kissed Connor in hopes that it would help. He pushed in further, groaning. It was so tight and warm. He hadn't expected it to feel like that. Slowly, Travis moved in and out, like Connor had asked. He watched as the look of pain on Connor's face slowly morphed to one of bliss.

“Gods, Travis. Move faster,” Connor said, annoyed with the slow pace.

Travis felt nails digging into his back and moved faster, if only to please Connor. Suddenly, the younger one froze. “Connor?” Travis came to a stop. “What's wrong? Connor?”

“Hit that again.”

“What?”

Connor opened his eyes. “I said, hit that place again.”

“Alright.” Travis was confused but he still did as he was asked. Connor's face filled with pleasure again. Smirking, the oldest Stoll tried to hit that spot over and over again. Just that pleasured, sexy look on his brother's face made everything worth it. Knowing Connor was happy and alive again was all he wanted.

“Oh gods.” Travis felt Connor tightening around him, squeezing him tighter and filling him with warmth. “Travis!” Connor pulled his brother into a kiss as the hot semen sprayed on their stomachs.

Travis felt himself coming also as he felt Connor's tongue fly into his mouth. “Crap,” he muttered, pulling his softened crock out of his brother. “Shit, I'm sorry Connor. I came inside you. Crap.”

“Calm down idiot,” Connor laughed. “It's fine, I'll take care of it later. Now come lay down next to me.” Hesitantly, Travis did as he was told. He wrapped his arms around Connor and pulled them under the blanket. “I really do love you Travis, you know that?”

The oldest brother looked down at Connor's half-lidded eyes. “I know,” he whispered. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I called you a liar. I'm sorry I put you into depression like that. I'm so sorry Connor.”

“It's fine. I know now.”

“You do,” Travis kissed his brother. “I love you Connor.”

They laid there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Connor feel asleep quickly, happy to feel warm again. Travis, on the other hand, was enjoying the sight of his brother, smiling in his sleep.

“Yo, Travis, Katie said you'd be in here. Have you seen my—oh crap! What the hell man!” Chris jumped back. “What the fuck!”

Travis glared at his half brother. “If you don't shut the fuck up then you'll wake him.” He nodded to a sleeping Connor. “If you do I'll kick your ass. Now, do you think Clarisse would still like you very much if you got your ass kicked by a gay guy? No? I didn't think so. Now get the fuck out!”

Chris didn't need to be told twice. He hightailed it out of the cabin before Travis had the chance to blink. The cabin leader just chuckled at that.

“Don't be so mean to him,” Connor yawned. “If you start going around hurting people then I'll get you where it hurts.”

Travis raised an eyebrow. “What? You'll kick my ass Connor? That doesn't seem likely.”

“Don't need too.” He sat up, stretching. Hermes's son smirked, feeling mischievous again. “No sex for you.”

“You wouldn't do that Connor, you like it as much as me,” Travis rolled his eyes, throwing his arms behind his head.

“You think?” Connor smirked, standing up and walking to his trunk for new clothes. “I have been waiting almost a year for you to fuck me. I think I can hold out for a while longer.” He yawned, pulling his old jeans on. “I'm going to take a shower. Come if you want, but that means you agree to my terms.”

“You're kidding, right?” The youngest Stoll didn't stop. “Wait a minute!”

Connor smirked. Hook, line, and sinker.


End file.
